


Amaranth

by milnaki



Series: Mystic Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Heartache, Jumin doesn't have any luck with love, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Smitten Kim Jihyun, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, True Love, Unrequited Love, V's Real Name (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnaki/pseuds/milnaki
Summary: Jihyun's casual highschool life slowly began to change when he began spending more time with a girl, only to become infatuated with her.Unfortunately for him, Jumin began harboring feelings for the girl too.





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much of a summary for this. Maybe in later chapters I'll figure it out.

"Is this why you dragged me out of the house at this time in the morning?" Jumin practically spat out, crossing his arms over his chest, his steel eyes narrowed after another click was heard.

He got a chuckle in response and met turquoise eyes, before they closed into a large smile, "Sorry Jumin, but yes, I had to drag you out," his friend replied, turning his head back around and moved his camera up to his eye, fiddling with the lense extension.

Jumin sighed, moving his wrist over to glance at the time. "Why are you even up at five thirty three in the morning?" He asked, his voice slowly going into a deeper, scolding tone. 

A hum was his response, before he turned his head to look over to Jumin, "Why are you up at five thirty three?" 

"Because my dumbass of a friend dragged me out," a chuckle came from him.

Jumin uncrossed his arms and slowly slid them into his pocket, walking up to his friends side, "Jihyun, you didn't stay up all night again did you?" 

A light clicking was the only thing he got, Jihyun was lightly flicking the button on the side absentmindedly. 

"Jihyun." Jumin called out, more stern than before. 

The teen looked over at the sound of his name, but gave a half smile to him, "Not.." he began, glancing over to the rising sun, "exactly?" 

Jumin sighed loudly, getting a chuckle from Jihyun, who let the camera dangle from his neck, his hands moved onto his hips, his eyes trained on the sun. 

"You're going to hurt your eyes if you stare too long," Jumin warned, fighting the urge to yawn. Jihyun gave a hum, and turned to Jumin, a playful smile plastered on his lips, "Worry about it when it happens," Jumin only rolled his eyes, turning away from his friend, "That's what you say all the time."

Jihyun watched his friends back for a second, almost pondering if he should stay to continue taking more shots, but decided against it and walked behind his friend, "And does it happen?" He called out, ignoring the glare Jumin shot him over the shoulder.

"Half of the time, yes."

Jihyun chuckled to himself, deciding to leave it there than continue...

"But not all of the time."

"Shut up, Jihyun."

* * *

Jumin absentmindedly stared at the black camera in his friend's hands, his thumb clicking a button every minute or so, his eyes analyzing the picture. Jumin couldn't remember if Jihyun was showing him the pictures, or just looking over them to see what ones to get rid of. 

Jihyun them propped his elbow on Jumin's desk, getting the other's attention. "Do you want to look at them?" He offered, looking over to his friend. Jumin frowned to him. "I don't know how to use a camera." Jihyun chuckled a bit, turning it towards him, and pointed to one of the buttons, "You hit this to change it forward," he moved his finger to the side, "and this one to go back," 

"Easy enough, right?" Jumin slowly nodded, carefully taking the camera away from it's owner. Jihyun turned away from Jumin, presumably to get someone off of his desk. Jumin hit the button to go back, looking over the older pictures Jihyun took. Some was of a rainy day, others were of lakes, the moon from the roof of a house. His finger stopped changing the pictures when he began noticing a common appearance in them.

"Just don't look at the other pictures, okay?" 

Jumin looked up to see Jihyun put his drink back on his own desk, then met his eyes when he looked back over. His head tilted slightly, "Okay?" He repeated, getting a slow nod. "Yes, yes of course." 

Jumin looked back down to the camera, quickly going back to the recent pictures. He stared, watching how each of the new pictures was only slightly different than each other, some of them looked exactly the same. He frowned at that. "Jihyun?"

His friend looked up from his phone, looking over to him, "Yes?"

"Why do you have pictures of the same thing?" 

Jihyun tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows knitting together in a faint confusion. "What?" Jumin turned the camera, going between two pictures, "These." He pointed out. "They're the same,"

Jihyun's mouth slightly fell open at the realization, but it melted into a smile as he shook his head, taking the camera away. "No, no no, they're different." It was Jumin's turn to tilt his head. "The lighting, the angles, proportions, they're all different, including the filters."

Jumin's eyebrows furrowed, staring at the cameras screen. "Jihyun, I'm not a photographer." His friend chuckled at that, giving a soft, "I know." Jumin only gave a light sigh, leaning back in his desk chair, "You have an artistic perspective, I do not, so I can see how you say they are different." Jihyun only gave a weak smile at that. 

Jihyun almost stared at Jumin's face for a minute, making his friend confused. He turned towards his desk, gently placing the camera on it, then turned back to Jumin, leaning onto the desk, "What's wrong?" He softly asked, making Jumin frown. "Nothing's wrong," he responded, getting an unconvinced look from Jihyun.

"Does your dad have another girlfriend?"

Jumin sighed, making Jihyun back off of his desk, already knowing the answer. 

He looked forward, his eyes falling onto his shoes, his lips pressed together in a deep thought. He propped his elbow on Jumin's desk again, "I have a friend, he's having a study group with some other people, he said that we could go if our schedules allowed it." Jumin frowned. "And you're telling me this why?"

Jihyun looked around the classroom for a second, just to keep his eyes busy. "Wellll," he dragged the word out, "Maybe we could go?" Jumin noticably cringed at it, making Jihyun spit into a chuckle. "Okay, look," he cleared his throat to stop his laughter, "I was saying that we should go so you don't have to go home, and deal with being home alone and all of that."

Jumin stayed silent, his eyes slowly moved away from Jihyun, falling onto his desk. He propped his arm up, leaning onto it and stated out the window, only giving Jihyun silence, which made him frown. 

The bell rang, getting a sigh from the other teen with mint hair. He picked up his camera and turned in his seat to gently place it back in his bag. "You're going with me," Jihyun said, making Jumin look to him from the corner of his eyes just to meet Jihyun's. "Whether you like it or not." His lips slowly melted into a smile.

* * *

Jihyun stopped in front of the library door, turning his head to look at Jumin, who slowly walked up to him, his hands firmly shoved in his pockets. Jihyun gave a light snort, moving his hand to the door handle, "You look like a sulking child," he mused, sliding the door open and walked into the library. 

Jumin frowned at the comparison, but nonetheless, followed his friend into the library. Of course it wasn't hard to find him, he stands out. Not in a bad way, of course. 

"Jihyun! I see you decided to come!" He smiled to his approaching friend, and gave him a nod, before glancing over to the side towards Jumin, "Yeah, I was more than willing to come, he wasn't so much." His friend gave a lighthearted chuckle, but turned his attention to Jumin.

"Hello, I'm Rui, an aspiring Photographer like Jihyun here," he stuck his hand out which Jumin stared at for a split second, before extending his hand and giving him a handshake. "Jumin," Rui smiled. "Nice to meet you!" 

Rui turned over to Jihyun, immediately engaging into a conversation with him, "One of my friends is having a hard time with English and a few other subjects, we dragged her along to the library," Rui explained, gesturing for the other two teens to follow. "Against her will?" Jihyun chuckled, getting a laugh from Rui.

"Sort of, but it's for her own good." He responded, stopping at a table with two girls, seemingly to be arguing. 

"I don't waaaant tooo!" One of them whined, almost slamming her face into the table, her eccentric purple hair falling all over her face, covering her golden eyes. She only got a hard glare from her friend, disapproving (E/C) eyes, "Cat, you have to!"

Jihyun glanced over to Jumin who only gave the two a disapproving look, Jihyun only chuckled at their bickering. Rui gave a nervous laugh, lightly bumping his shoulder against Jihyun's. "The one whining is Cat, the other one is (Y/N)." Jihyun gave a slight nod, making a mental note in his head to remember the two of them.

"Cat," Rui gently called out, making the girl lift her head up, her hair crazily all over the place. "You need to do your work, I'm sure you wouldn't want to make (Y/N) upset," he told her, glancing over to Cat's side with a chuckle. "You're already doing so," Cat gave a large sigh, muttering a complaint, but picked her head up, finally agreeing to work.

Jihyun smiled to himself at their interactions, and slowly moved his camera bag next to a chair. 

Rui cleared his throat, putting his hands together, "Anyway, Cat, (Y/N)," He directed his hands to Jihyun, "This is my friend Jihyun Kim," he then pointed over to Jumin, "and that's his friend Jumin."

Cat gave a quiet, but excited hello, while the other just gave an acknowledging smile. Rui moved to the seat in front of Cat, putting his bag onto the table.

"Shall we get started?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm 50/50 on keeping the reader thing, for now I'll keep it, I just don't know if I want to write it as Reader or with MC instead. If you have a preference, feel free to say so.
> 
> To me, it'll be a bit easier to do MC so I wouldn't have to do second person, but I personally don't like how the name is MC, you get my drift, right? Lmao I just don't know.
> 
> I'll keep the reader thing for now..
> 
> Whaaat? Rui and Cat Protect are in the story? I have absolutely no idea what you mean.


End file.
